


Just Another Day as Avengers

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [41]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Humor, Hallucinations, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Steve gets turned into a woman by magic. Tony is but unhappy and... well, maybe he doesn't hate it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Kudos: 45





	Just Another Day as Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> for the hallucinations prompt.

“Tony, it’s me, I swear!” Steve was standing by the bed in his boxers, holding his hands up defensively. “JARVIS, a little help?”

“What are you, an alien? Oh god, _Loki_?!” Tony was kneeling on the bed – _their_ bed – getting ready to call the armour.

“Tony, I don’t know what’s happening, but I promise, it’s me, sweetheart. See, wedding ring.” Steve wiggled his ring finger with the ring Tony had made him. “On the inside, it says _Together, Always_.”

“I remember, but you could have just read that when you stole that from my husband. Cause last I checked, my _husband_ was not a _woman_!”

Steve looked down at himself, confirming he was very much still himself. “JARVIS, please?”

“I’m working on it, Captain. It does not seem that the problem is with yourself, but I cannot pinpoint the issue right now.”

“Baby, see? Even JARVIS recognizes me. I’m not sure what’s happening, but-“

“You hacked JARVIS, didn’t you?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “I can barely work the coffee machine, you think I can hack your AI? Please, just let me bring you to the lab, Bruce can probably work with JARVIS and figure this out. Maybe if we go over the footage from the fight with those weird aliens from yesterday, we’ll find something? I need you to believe me, Tony. I’m Steve. I’m _your husband_.”

Tony softened a fraction, so Steve let his hands fall to his sides gently.

“Tell me something only I know then, if you’re really my Steve.” He sat back on his heels, still weary but trying to believe. His eyes kept raking up and down Steve’s body, but he looked to be starting to believe him.

Steve took a step towards the bed as he started talking. “Everyone thinks Captain America is in charge all the time. But you and I both know that Steve Rogers likes it a whole lot when you take control.” Steve got on the bed, shuffling towards Tony slowly on his knees. “We both know I love when you fuck me against the windows of the penthouse. The whole world at our feet, but still the possibility of being caught. Or, when you tie me up with those fancy restraints you made. And then you blindfold me. And tease me until I think I can’t take anymore, but you know me so well and you _know_ I can take more. You make me feel so so good, baby.” He finally stopped as his knees bumped up against Tony’s.

“It’s you?”

“I’m not sure what you see, but it’s 100% me, Tony.” He reached up to brush his knuckles softly against Tony’s cheek.

“You’re not you. I don’t _see_ you. You’re a woman. You have a Charlize Theron vibe going.”

“Good to know I’m hotter as a woman than as me,” Steve chided, making Tony smile for the first time that morning.

“Those are very distracting, by the way. Can you put on a shirt, please?” Tony pointed at Steve’s chest, and it was his turn to smile.

Steve reached for the hem of Tony’s sleep shirt – one of his old USO tees that Tony had claimed as his when they first started dating – and slipped it off so he could wear it himself.

“Better?”

“Now I’m just seriously turned on, but yes. Kinda better.”

“Captain Rogers,” JARVIS interrupted, “It seems you were correct. The fight with the alien plant-like entities yesterday is to blame for the current situation. I have found residue of a pollen of sorts that seems to be the cause of Sir’s hallucination. I’ve contacted Dr. Banner, he’s on his way to the lab to collect samples.”

“Thanks J.” Steve smiled at his husband. “Just another crazy day as Avengers, huh?”

“Something like that.”

“I’m gonna jump in the shower. Wanna join me?”

Tony’s eyes grew a bit at the thought. “Do I have to keep my hands to myself?”

“Didn’t I just say I like when you take charge of things?”

“Lead the way, Cap.”


End file.
